Sauve moi !
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: Maura n'a jamais été abandonnée par ses parents. Elle entretient une relation amoureuse avec un certain lieutenant de police. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'à présent mais que se passe-t-il quand elle doit succéder à son père ?


**Salut tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle histoire Rizzoli and Isles. Pour vous aidez à comprendre un passage, Jesse (qui se prononce Jessy) et le frère cadet de Maura (personnage inventé de toute pièce par moi). J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture et bisous !**

Maura Doyle, fille de Paddy et Hope Doyle, n'avait aucune envie de se marier à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et encore moins de succéder à son père. De plus, elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais elle avait deux très bonnes raisons de ne pas en parler. Primo, cette personne est une femme, ce qui metterait sans aucun doute son père en colère, homophobe. Secondo, cette femme n'était autre que Jane Rizzoli, le meilleur lieutenant de la police de Boston. Jane savait que Maura était la fille de son ennemi de la pègre, ça l'avait même repousser à mieux connaitre Maura au début. Mais maintenant elle s'en fichait, elle aimait Maura et s'efforçait de trouver une solution pour s'aimer tranquillement sans avoir à se cacher.

Aujourd'hui, Maura était encore en train de s'engueuler violemment avec son père :

- _C'est hors de question que je me marie avec lui ! Il est ennuyeux, il put la clope et par dessus le marcher, il est moche comme un poux !_ hurla Maura à son père, tout aussi furax qu'elle.

- _Maura !_ cria-t-il, a bout de force. _Tu épousera cet homme un.point.c'est.tout !_ dit il en ponctuant ses derniers mots.

- _Non, non, non, non et non ! Maman dit quelque chose !_ la suplia-t-elle en se retournant vers sa mère. Puis, elle se retourna à nouveau vers son père, le visage fermé, l'air déterminé. _Tu as bien épouser maman toi ! Tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne te marierais avec personne d'autre qu'elle alors pourquoi pas moi ?_

 _-Elle n'a pas tord chéri,_ dit doucement Hope qui n'avait pas pris partie jusqu'à présent.

- _Ne te met pas à la défendre, s'il te plait !_ répondit-il en haussant le ton sur le s'il te plait.

- _Je ne me marierais pas avec Daniel._ affirma-t-elle, prête à en découdre pendant des heures. _Tu n'as qu'à confier le "trone",_ hurla-t-elle en faisant les guillemets, _à_ _Jesse, lui il veut gouverner et comme ça je ne serais pas obliger de me marier_.

- _Tu l'épouseras et sans discuter jeune fille ! Je suis ton père, tu es sous ma responsabilité et je dois veiller au futur de la mafia irlandaise ! Je ne confierait pas cette tache à Jesse ! Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire._

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle dans l'incompréhension.

 _-D'un, c'est ton petit frère, c'est donc toi la première. Et c'est toujours le premier qui hérite du trone. Et de deux, Jesse n'est pas prêt pour ça et il n'a pas reçu l'éducation pour !_ dit-il pour clore le débat avant de se retourner et sortir de la chambre de sa fille en claquant la porte. Quand son père fut partie, Maura se retourna vers sa mère :

- _Alors c'était ça la chose importante dont tu voulais parler,_ dit-elle la voix tremblante, presque en pleure. _Vous êtes tous pareil. Tout pour la mafia, rien pour notre bonheur. Moi qui pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, que tu n'étais pas comme eux. Je me suis bien plantée. Royalement en plus..._ Elle termina sa phrase en s'effondrant littéralement sur son lit, en pleurant. Hope, le coeur briser d'avoir trahie la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa fille, sortie en silence. Honteuse. Maura resta là pendant une demie heure, à pleurer, sur son oreiller maintenant trempé par ses larmes. Puis, elle sortie de chez elle par la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser son père. Elle alla directement chez Jane. Il était tard, mais elle s'en fichait. Jane était la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir, qui pouvait la consoler. Pendant qu'elle racontait à Jane sa dispute avec Paddy, Hope essayait de convaincre son mari de la laisser épouser qui elle voulait. Ce sur quoi elle fit choux blanc. Jane tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter Maura.

- _On trouvera une solution, chérie, je te le promet._ Elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa bien-aimée en la serant fort contre elle. Maura enfonça encore plus sa tête dans le cou de Jane et huma pour la centième fois l'odeur du détective.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peux faire ?_ demanda Maura, anéantie. _Je ne veux pas l'épouser, il a rien pour lui et puis c'est toi que j'aime ! Il a même prévu qu'on se rencontre demain. Enfin toute à l'heure..._ rectifia-t-elle en voyant qu'il était presque 3 heures du matin.

- _Je ne sais pas encore chérie, je réfléchie,_ répondit Jane en embrassant les cheveux de son amante.

- _Et si on ne trouve pas ? Je devrais l'épouser et on ne se reverra peut-être jamais,_ continua-t-elle en pleurant à chaude larmes. Jane prit le visage de Maura dans ses mains pour que la blonde la voie.

- _Jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais je ne te laisserais partir loin de moi. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour ça. Et puis, ça me tuerait de te savoir triste. Laisse moi un peu de temps et je te promet que tout s'arrangera. Rencontre le, agis comme avant et surtout, surtout ne te fais pas remarquer quand tu viens chez moi, d'accord ?_

 _-Oui. Mais je veux te voir tous les soirs où on est toutes les deux libres. Je veux profiter de toi à fond, Jane._

 _-C'est promis mon coeur,_ conclut Jane, bien résolue à trouver une solution à leur problème. _Mais dis moi,_ commença-t-elle une ou deux minutes plus tard, _tu ne m'as pas dis que tu l'avait déjà rencontré ce Daniel ?_

 _-Si, mais on s'est à peine croisés et il a maté mon décolleté comme un pervers tout le long. J'étais répugnée. La c'est les présentations officielles. Mon père dit qu'il sera un parain et mari parfait. Il s'en fiche de mon avis, on dirai un russe de l'URSS. Tout pour la mère patrie. C'est flippant,_ expliqua-t-elle en reprenant sa place initiale, dans les bras de Jane.

 _-Tu m'étonnes._ Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet placée sur sa table de nuit puis ferma les yeux. _Aller, ma puce, dors. Tu en a besoin pour demain. Et je trouverais une solution._

 _-Je sais, Jane, je sais. Bonne nuit, je t'aime._

 _-Bonne nuit. Moi aussi je t'aime._ Puis elles rejoignèrent lentement les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, elles se réveillèrent en pleine formes. Même si Jane râllait un peu. Mais une Jane qui ne râle n'est pas une Jane. Elles prirent leur petit déjeuner ensembles, tranquillement. Après s'être longuement embrassées devant le pas de la porte, Maura partie pour son fameux rendez-vous avec Daniel. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, faire demie tour et se blottir dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Mais elle ne fit rien, trop apeurée par la réaction que pourrait avoir son père. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se fit directement embarquer par son père dans une salle. Elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence de cette salle. Elle faisait chic, bien décorée, beaucoup trop de bling bling à son goût mais bon... Elle s'assit sur une chaise qui aurait très bien put appartenir à Louis XIV. Puis, elle vit Daniel s'approcher pour finalement s'assoir à côté de son père, en face d'elle. Mon dieu se qu'elle le trouvait laid. Elle savait qu'il n'était un dieu grec mais ses souvenirs n'étaient pas aussi noirs. Les parents de Maura s'assièrent et Paddy commença :

- _Alors, Maura, ma chérie, je te présente Daniel. Daniel, tu connais Maura,_ dit-il en le regardant, désignant sa fille. Celui-ci hocha la tête. _Bien, on va vous laisser seuls, faire connaissance, sympathiser._ Paddy se leva et intima d'un mouvement de tête à sa femme de faire pareil. Elle s'éxécuta et croisa le regard désespéré de sa fille qui lui disait : "sauve moi, je t'en supplie". Elle lui lança son regard le plus désolé et lui chuchota : "j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu." Maura lut sur ses lèvres et la remerçia tout de même d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Daniel prit la parole :

- _Salut. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se recroiserait un jour... et encore moins qu'on se maris !_ commença-t-il en la regardant, émerveillé par sa beauté. Elle ne répondit pas. _Et sinon heu... Maura. Tu as quel âge ? Moi j'ai 39 ans._

 _-33,_ répondit-elle sèchement.

- _D'accord,_ sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

- _Ne souriez pas comme ça,_ ordonna-t-elle sur le même ton. Il se stoppa net et lui offrit un sourire gêné. Puis, elle se tourna brutalement vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Il déglutit, impressionné. _Dites moi, pourquoi mon père vous a choisi vous, hein ?_

 _-Je... Je ne s-sais p-pas,_ bégaya-t-il.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous avez de spécial ? Vous êtes un bon tueur ? Vous avez un don pour commander ? C'est ça ?_ Il resta silencieux, subjugué par la vue qui lui était réservé. _Répondez !_ Ordonna-t-elle en haussant le ton.

- _Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je... Oui, je suis assez bon tueur. D-discret... Mais j-je n'aime pas trop donner des ordres. J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas... Tu comprends ?_

 _-Vous. Vouvoyez moi._

 _-D'accord. Pardon._

 _-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Et que je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autres que cette personne là ?_

 _-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir présenté à votre père dans ce cas ?_

 _-D'un c'est une femme et de deux, mon père me tuerait en apprenant son métier._

 _-Oh... Elle travaille dans la sécurité ?_

 _-Oui._ Elle se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par le col. _Et si vous le répété à qui que ce soit, je vous jure qu'on ne retrouveras jamais votre corps,_ s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire. Les jambes de Daniel commencèrent à trembler avant qu'il hoche la tête. _Bien._ Elle se s'assit à nouveau confortablement et sortie son portable. _Que ce soit clair entre nous, si on se maris, je fais ma vie, vous faites la votre. Vous pourrez avoir toutes les relations extraconjugales que vous voudrez, je m'en fiche. Tant que vous ne m'enpêchez pas de voir cette femme, je vous laisse tranquille. Et ne me dites pas oui maintenant et une fois au pouvoir, m'en empêcher. Parce que vous n'avez la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable._ Elle prononça la dernière phrase en lui lança un regard noir à faire trembler John Cena. Il hocha la tête comme un petit garçon apeuré. Intérieurement, elle jubilait du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Si jamais Jane ne trouvait pas de solution -ce sur quoi elle doutait fort- elle avait déjà déployé le plan B. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle et envoya un message à Jane: " _J'ai déployé le plan B. Je t'expliquerais ce soir. Je t'aime. M"_. Elle passa le reste de l'heure à répondre aux question de Daniel sans lui en poser une. Ce qui étonna le jeune homme.

- _Vous ne me posez pas de question ? Vous ne voulez rien savoir de moi ?_ demanda-t-il après avoir prit son courage à deux mains.

- _Non, et je me contre-fiche de vos exploits d'ado boutonneux ou votre première fois. Vous avez d'autres questions ou je peux y aller ?_ Sa réponse le laissa sans voie. Il hocha simplement la tête. Elle sourit grandement et se leva. Elle prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Elle la passa et avant de la refermer, elle lui lança :

- _N'oubliez pas votre promesse,_ dit-elle en parlant se sa révélation sur Jane. Elle lui avait lancé ça de la façon la plus lugubre et flippante qui soit. Il en eut un frisson dans tout le corps. Le reste de la journée passa lentement, trop lentement pour Maura qui n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Jane. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'appartement de celle-ci, elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte. Elle entendis Jane se déplacer à l'intérieur avant de venir lui ouvrir, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Maura entra et dès que la porte fut fermée, elle lui sauta littéralement dessus. En s'embrassèrent fougueusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jane lui partage la bonne nouvelle :

- _Bébé j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer._ Maura la regarda, souriante. _Comme je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui au poste, j'ai réfléchie à une solution et j'ai finalement trouvé en mangeant ce midi à la cafet._ Elle se détacha des bras de Maura et alla à son bureau. Elle prit une enveloppe qui y était posée dessus. Elle revint ensuite vers Maura et la lui tendit. La concernée la prise et l'ouvrit sous les yeux pétillants de joie du lieutenant. Maura en sortie une carte d'identité, une vraie. Elle était à son nom mais pas en tant que Doyle. Tout le monde à Boston savait qui était la famille Doyle. Il y avait donc inscrit "Maura Isles". Tout y était vrai sauf son nom de famille et ses parents. Elle en sortit ensuite deux billet d'avion pour Paris. Jane savait que Maura a toujours voulu aller vivre à Paris. Elle a donc exaucé son voeux. Maura, suréxitée à l'idée de vivre à Paris avec la femme de sa vie, releva la tête pour l'observer.

- _Maura, veux-tu partir vivre avec moi à Paris pour le reste de notre vie ?_ Pour toute réponse elle eut le droit à un immense et magnifique sourire avant de se faire embarquer dans un baisers des plus vertigineux.

- _Ça veut dire oui ?_ Demanda Jane lorsque Maura la laissa enfin respirer.

- _Oui, oui et mille fois oui !_ S'exclama-t-elle en entrainant Jane dans la chambre.

Le lendemain, elles prirent l'avion et arrivèrent douze heures plus tard sur le sol français. Dans les jours qui suivent, elles visitèrent Paris, de la dame de fer au musée du Louvre en passant pas la Seine. Exactement trois semaines après leur arrivé, Maura demanda Jane en mariage, question à laquelle elle répondu positivement. Bien des mois plus tard, elles se marièrent et encore bien des mois, un ans et demie plus tard, elles eurent leur premier enfant. Premier d'une fratrie de 3 enfants : Leonardo, né le 3 juin 2018, Adeline, née le 23 mai 2021 et Miguel, né le 2 janvier 2023. Je ne peux pas vous dire que Paddy ne fit pas de recherche pour retrouver sa fille, car il en fît. Il ordonna à tous de la chercher, mais personne ne la trouva. Seule sa mère, Hope, la retrouva car, pour savoir où elle était allée, il fallait la connaitre personnellement. Elle y alla donc, sans prévenir personne et vut sa fille, accompagnée de trois magnifiques enfants, main dans la main avec une femme. Elle remarqua difficilement de loin la bague à son annulaire gauche. Elle était heureuse que sa fille ait la vie qu'elle souhaitait. À son retour, elle ne dit donc rien à son mari sur son voyage. Ce que finit Paddy par accepter. Il lui fit des funérailles digne de ce nom. Ce fut donc Jesse, qui prit la tête de la pègre irlandaise au grand désespoir de son père. C'est ainsi que se termina l'histoire de Maura Doyle.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferais plaisir. À la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire. Kiss !**

 **Sarah'fraichie.**


End file.
